Unspoken Lyrics
by NickelBleach
Summary: This is the beginning to all of our desires. This is the test to all of our hesitations. Series of UlquiorraxYoruichi One-shots.
1. Chapter 1

_--------------------------------------------_

_I do not own bleach, no matter how much I wish I did._

_Thank you for reading._

_--------------------------------------------_

_**Unspoken Lyrics**_

_Everything changes with one decision. I take one step – only one, and the earth doesn't agree. It sends volatile breezes to warn me, but I ignore it._

_Another step and I'm closer. The wind grows stronger, my heart aches forward._

_Another stride and I'm feeling attraction. The blazes burn deep and I ignore distraction._

_One more movement and fate is crumbling. I feel hesitation, but I long for destruction._

_Approaching further, my muscles grow heated and the wind frantically pushes as I grow more passionate._

_Two quick steps and our directions become laced; I feel bitter wind pick up its pace._

_Mystification causes the next step to be smaller. I'm too doubtful now – How much longer?_

_You're standing there just out of reach, your heart frozen and somber, my own pulsing harder._

_Finally I reach you, and the storm ceases – I've broken all resistance, I yearn to move in closer._

_Our bodies stand close – My eyes gleam opposition, your own rest in turmoil._

_At least we're standing on the same grounds, locked between heat and ice._

_My smile grows deeper with temptation; your logic grows colder finding all of this incomplete…_

_This is the beginning to all of our desires; this is the testing of all our hesitations._

_The tossup between one side and the other creates the ice of silence and the fire of music._

---------------------------------------------------

_Scene One: Melody Through Time_

His fingers glided across the keys, his eyes closed as he intently listened to the rhythm he produced. His lean figure fit the instrument well; his focus and emotion accompanied the sound with both soothing and remorseful tones. The ensemble of stroked keys drifted through the room with such grace and influence that it was no wonder he attracted attention.

A cat's curious ears pricked to the sound of his memories floating inquisitively through the corridor. The golden eyes of the creature opened with fast reaction to an unfamiliar assembly of sound. It raised its head in the same pace from its comfortable resting place on the back of a lavender chair. It stood after a moment of trying to interpret the rhythm. Its black body daintily jumped down and strode forward a few paces until it was standing quietly in the doorway, examining the source of the sound. Its tail flicked back and forth a couple times as it carefully evaluated the scene.

_Ulquiorra Schiffer._ The name rang in the cat's mind with irreplaceable pleasure and curiosity. He was always so elegant and mystifying; it was no surprise that he would spend his evenings playing to his own rhythm. Still, something about the tone and concentration seemed different from the other times he sat before the piano with his body and fingers lithe to the melody of his own creation.

It stared for a few more moments at him, sitting straight with his back turned to its sight, seemingly uninformed of his visitor. This provided the perfect moment for his lean body beneath a fitting white sweater and darker jeans to be evaluated fully. His hair was tousled, lying down around his shoulders in raven layers. That focus was lost when curiosity dug deeper in the cat's mind.

A few more steps and a graceful leap, and the cat was perched on the top of the piano, rich wood beneath its dainty paws. Ulquiorra didn't flinch at the cat's appearance, though his eyes did open for a moment to glance up at it to confirm his suspicions on who his guest was. He softened the tempo with her appearance in check.

"What piece is this?" A deep voice sounded from the cat's throat. The golden eyes he was so familiar with looked down on him with curious calculation

"It's not a difficult answer to find on your own," he muttered, eyes closed again and fingers concentrating on every touch of the smooth ivory keys.

"Oh?" A woman's voice was now in place, and he glanced to his side where she sat beside him, a robe that had been conveniently lying beside him now hung around her thin frame in a silky purple ensemble. Her all too familiar golden eyes were staring at him, and he only took a moment longer to notice her deep purple hair was down, lying across her shoulders in a length he didn't get to enjoy often.

"Just listen," he explained softly, trying to concentrate on his memories and emotion.

"I've never heard it before," she admitted, folding her arms across her chest.

"Don't speak." He hushed her, and this time she listened. She found herself watching his fingers dance across the keys. The motions seemed too trained, as though it was a song he had been playing regularly. Everything was unfamiliar to her however, which made concentration for her deepen as well.

Trying to pick up a recognizable pattern would get her nowhere, so instead she closed her eyes and allowed the music to surge through her. She was too determined to find an answer now. She wouldn't allow herself to settle on begging for resolve.

The rhythm would flow from slow to fast, from agonizing to soft and dreamy. No matter the pace, there was always an undertone of dark velvet, like an indecision lurking beneath the surface. Even without words, the music played a story familiar to her. She opened her eyes and glanced at him, certain she had found an answer he would never admit to. His eyes met her and he understood the realization. Their eyes held for a moment as he let the last few lines fade away.

* * *

A/N: Very short, I know. But, I couldn't drag it out too long… I wanted to keep it short and powerful (did it work?)

With this setup, I should be able to update a lot on this, provided I have time and all. I will use this for when I'm stuck on my chapter stories (what'dya know, I am right now) to let me continue writing without having something I have to be totally committed to.

Thanks for reading =D Reviews, critique and all that fun stuff is always appreciated.


	2. I Don't want to sleep

_I don't want to sleep…_

_I just want to lie here and feel your heartbeat…_

_Soft…_

_Your breathing hushed against me…_

_I don't want to sleep when I get to feel this peace._

There was something in him that always caused his eyes to flutter open to moonlight pouring around him. Something in him made his instincts rise at this time. This night the moon was nearly full as it spread its illuminating effects through the open window to the side of his bed. The room held eerie elegance as the light draped its creamy decadence over every surface. His cyan eyes couldn't help but to stray to his side where she was lying. The illumination gave him ease of seeing her and the perfect shadows outlining her form beside him.

It was so unusual to have her touching him. He flinched when it first started; he tried to twist as far as he could to stay away from her. _She is so persistent._ She always had been. Every time he tried to seclude himself from socialization, she was there to push him deeper into her life. She didn't allow him to walk off into the shadows and disappear to his own thoughts. She never had allowed him to say no to her, she was everything he never expected of a person.

He had never wanted to be close to anyone. They were all trash to him, all speckles of dust littering the atmosphere. But her…

Shifting slightly, he tried to escape total envelopment; her head was pressed against his chest, one of her arms lying silently across his stomach. _Why is she so comfortable with me? What does she see in me?_ It was odd for him to see her so relaxed and silent. She was always so full of life, always prodding him to do this or that. However, at these moments when he woke to midnight, he could see a different side of her, just as she had seen of him… _somehow. _

He found her strange from the beginning. He remembered meeting her, seeing there was something different in her to separate her from the rest of the herd. She wasn't part of the flow of people, she was an opposite, and he caught on right away to her personality difference. She was easygoing, and she didn't stay with the crowds. Instead, she bothered him. Sure, it was annoying, but she was peculiar. She was attracted to him, which was an unusual motive to add onto other characteristics of her.

_"Ulquiorra, huh? Well, you certainly aren't the friendly type, are you?" She asked with humor in her words as she fell onto the bench beside him._ I shifted then to. I moved away from her.

It was amazing how far they had come. How he allowed her to press herself against him, in the same bedroom, let alone under the same blankets sharing the same warmth. Again, he felt insecurity when he realized this closeness. He wasn't made for relationships. That much he was sure of. Or he had been sure of that, but now she had him oblivious to interaction. He was sure he was made to observe and stand at the sidelines, watching the world revolve in its meaningless manner. She made him think otherwise at times like these.

He liked this time of the night. He liked seeing her be the silent one while his mind raced through every aspect of them. He liked seeing the moonlight wash over them with mysterious intent. Everything he saw was real. Everything in his vision, he could believe was possible. The moon allowed him to see her lying beside him, and the shadow of their connection sweep across the floor.

He could feel the heat radiate off her and her heartbeat slowly pacing with her light breaths that he could embrace with the closeness. He wasn't tense anymore, he was relaxed and contemplative. He looked toward the ceiling now, trying to close his eyes to his hushed breathing intertwining with her own. Instead of putting him to sleep, it left him feeling jaded to the whole idea.

_None of this is right._

Even now when he wanted to escape and save her by leaving her behind, he couldn't. She would wake up and notice him leaving with suspicion. He had lived through that before countless times when he had tried to disappear from her life.

Instead of trying to get away, he pondered at these times. He didn't think it was fair to give in, so instead he used the time to think. His eyes would close lightly, just barely allowing the moon to filter through, and he would concentrate on all the events that made up their past. He used this time to try to find a valid reason for why they were so close when he didn't belong in anyone's arms.

He even held a hint of enjoyment, which perhaps he could fully accept someday when he could put the pieces perfectly in place. For now, he dealt with it, enjoying the silence and the crisp air that filtered through the room as a final stitch to hold the picture of them together as a moonlight ensemble.

He didn't want to sleep; he wanted to stay awake forever at these times.

* * *

A/N: Another one-shot to keep me writing ^^ It's super short, and OOC for Ulqui I think… but it was fun to write nonetheless. I guess I tried to out mush my last mushy one-shot, lol. I thank Shay for the topic idea, as it is part of a word challenge she made for me.

Thanks for reading ^^ Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
